1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bonded bodies of a ceramic member and a metal member and methods for manufacturing such bonded bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Bonded bodies of a ceramic member and a metal member are known, among which is a bonded body of an end of a metal member and a ceramic member joined with a joint (see Patent Literature 1). The joint of the bonded body includes a metallized layer formed on the ceramic member and a brazing layer disposed between the metallized layer and the end of the metal member. This bonded body is manufactured as follows. Specifically, a ring-shaped first brazing material containing Cu—Al—Si—Ti is first placed on a joining surface of a disc-shaped ceramic member made of sintered AlN. The first brazing material is heated at 1,050° C. in a vacuum atmosphere for 5 minutes to form a metallized layer. A ring-shaped second brazing material containing Ag—Cu is then placed on the metallized layer, and an end surface of a cylindrical metal member is placed thereon, with a weight placed on the metal member. It is heated at 800° C. in a vacuum atmosphere for 5 minutes to form a brazing layer. The bonded body thus manufactured has substantially no helium leak and is also not cracked and has substantially no helium leak after thermal cycling.